Sweetness in Red
by Wolfish Familiar
Summary: After a spell gone wrong, Marisa flies to Reimu's shrine in hopes of getting help from the shrine maiden to reverse the spell. However, both get more then what they expected when it comes to their feelings.


**AN:** ok, this might not exactly be a halloween fic, but oh well. It was the only thing I had that was a one shot (and complete) that was close enough. I'm sorry if there is any errors in this, I wrote this a while ago and fixed errors I found (there might still be some lurking as this isn't beta'd). So yeah, on with the story.

* * *

It was the dead of night. A full moon seen in the midnight sky. A trail of starry Danmaku heading for the shrine, the ordinary magician out for a midnight flight? How unusual...

In her case, it would be normal to do so.

She landed in front of the shrine quiet. Of course at this time the shrine maiden would be asleep, so she would be quick before the shrine maiden even knew what was going on. But this would be difficult as it's Reimu, someone who smells an incident by using her intuition. Creeping inside, Marisa breathed a sigh of relief. The shrine maiden is already asleep.

 _'Right. Just need to do this quietly and carefully. If I do this right, Reimu wouldn't suspect a thing.'_

Marisa tiptoed across the floor, making sure not to step onto the panels that creak. She made it to Reimu without a sound. Crouching, she crawled closer to Reimu, her heart pounding against her ribcage. Half leaning across her sleeping form, her face inched closer. Her eyes half lidded, Marisa opened her mouth. Her lips grazing Reimu's neck.

And was suddenly hit on the side of the head violently as she heard Reimu yell in surprise. A throbbing pain resided in Marisa's head as she clutched it in her hands, whimpering slightly.

"Marisa?! What the hell?! What gives you the right to come into the shrine in the middle of the night and doing...whatever the hell you were going to do?! I thought you were Yukari! Or some pervert trying to molester me! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Reimu was ready for whatever comeback Marisa had that seemed prepared. But instead, Marisa didn't respond with a witty comeback. Nothing but silence, apart from the quiet sounds of sobbing. Reimu instantly became worried.

 _'Did I go too hard on her?'_

"Marisa? What's wrong?"

She didn't respond.

"Marisa? Please, tell me. I'm sorry I shouted at you, just that you woke me up. Please, I'm not going to get mad."

Marisa looked up, staring at Reimu with her watery eyes. Half her face concealed by her arms.

"I accidently turned myself into a vampire."

"I...You...What? Vampire?"

Marisa nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, well more like a half vampire. I realised half way through the spell and tried to cancel it. I did, but it cancelled out the spell. Not what had already happened. I am so sorry Reimu! I didn't know! It was from a book I borrowed from the Devil library, I-I thought I could try it out."

Reimu sighed.

"Well, I guess I can't really be mad at you if you didn't know what you were doing. But still! Have better judgement! You can't just say random crap and hope all is well!"

"..."

"Anyway, why were you sneaking around for? If you just asked me, I would have helped you."

"Erm...That's the-that's the thing, Reimu. I-I think you wouldn't willingly help. S-See...I-I did find the cure, but...I need-I need to drink your...your b-blood."

Reimu froze. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.

"Drink...my blood?"

"Y-Yeah. I-I found it in a book about cures if the spell went wrong or something. It said that I needed to drink the blood of a maiden I knew."

"Why me? What about Alice or Sakuya?"

"I said maiden, not maid. Also, they needed t-to be human to do so."

"You really don't want to be a vampire do you?"

Marisa shook her head. It was clear to Reimu she had to do something or that Marisa will bug her about it. She mulled it over for a few minutes, the time seeming longer to the two of them. Then she sighed.

"Fine."

"Huh?"

Marisa looked up to see Reimu tug the collar of her kimono, exposing her neck as she moved her hair out of the way.

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

Marisa gulped and slid closer to Reimu. Realising she needs to be closer, Marisa straddled her across her legs, making Reimu blush lightly, but in the darkness Marisa couldn't tell.

"Are-are you sure about this, Reimu?"

"Just get it over and done with."

Marisa gulped once more before leaning her head towards Reimu's neck. She noticed Reimu was looking away timidly, her blush still visible in the moonlight. Marisa's breath on Reimu's neck made her shiver slightly, her heartbeat rhythmically beating fast.

"This...this might sting I think, ze."

Marisa licked her lips before placing them over Reimu's neck, and piercing the flesh with her fangs. Reimu gasped in pain quietly before the pain subsided quickly. Embarrassment washes over Reimu as Marisa drinks her blood.

"How long is this going to take?"

Marisa mumbled her response.

"Just a few minutes, ze."

They sat in silence, Reimu realising the awkward atmosphere rising with every second.

"Mmmnn..."

Once getting used to the taste of blood, Marisa started to relax as she pressed her body against Reimu's. Wanting to be as close as possible, she shifted to straddle Reimu by the waist as she circled her arms around Reimu, making her gasp.

"M-Marisa..."

Marisa tightened her embrace on Reimu, her body pressing further into Reimu's. Her hands clutching Reimu's robe that was starting to loosen slowly but neither took any notice. Marisa then bit harder into Reimu's neck, making more blood spill as Reimu twitched violently.

"Ahhhnn~"

Marisa didn't hear the gasps and panting Reimu made as she focused solely on her blood.

 _'This is so good. Mmmnn... Her blood tastes so sweet. I love it.'_

"M-Mari-sa~. Ah...Ahhh~"

This made Marisa snap out of her trance and realise why she came to the shrine. She noticed Reimu shaking uncontrollably within her tight embrace, her breath catching as she breaths heavily in and out. Seeing Reimu's hands clench, quivering slightly as Marisa feels Reimu's heart beat fast and harshly against her.

 _'I drank too much blood. Crap, I didn't mean to.'_

Marisa slowly removed her lips from Reimu neck, carefully removing her fangs to not damage her neck any further. Looking at the wounds she inflicted, Marisa noted that they were already starting to heal. But a trickle of blood had seeped out of one of the wounds, it's scarlet colour catching Marisa's eye as it travelled down Reimu's neck. Mesmerized, Marisa leaned forward, catching it with her tongue and licking it's trail in one slow motion. The tantalising feeling of Marisa's warm tongue causes Reimu to uncontrollably tremble slightly, biting her lip as a blush forms across her face.

Marisa lifted her head up slowly, realising that Reimu was leaning back a little. Making Marisa tower over her. She also realised how close they were, just millimetres away. Just enough to...

But Marisa started to pull away, her embrace loosening around Reimu. Acting on instinct, Reimu grabbed Marisa by the shoulder, stopping her.

"R-Reimu?"

Suddenly, Reimu flipped both herself and Marisa over. Landing on the futon, Marisa could only look at Reimu in confusion and somewhat confused excitement, who was hovering over her. Then leaned back to sit. Marisa started to follow suit until Reimu placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Reimu then grabbed Marisa's leg and lifted it so that she could untie her boot easily. Unlacing it with slow movements and slipping it off. She then does the same with the other boot, with slow movements. Disregarding the boots she threw to the side, Reimu then climbed onto Marisa. Staring into her eyes, Reimu reached towards her and placed a strand of hair behind Marisa's ear. Then with the same hand, moving to the back of Marisa's neck, Reimu's fingers tangling in her hair, she leaned in. Her lips ghosting Marisa's, barely touching. Teasing. Flitting her gaze from Marisa's lips to her eyes, rust brown meets honey glazed as Reimu continues to tease Marisa. Her heart beating fast, Marisa tries to capture Reimu's lips, but every time she does, Reimu would just lean back just out of reach. She tries once more, this time their lips brushed against each other. Then again. Leaning back, Reimu hesitated. Licking her lips, she pondered, staring at Marisa.

Then suddenly, she lunged forward, slamming their lips together in fierce passion. Her hands moving up Marisa's arms to hold her own.

"Mf-mmf...mmm"

Marisa was shocked by the sudden attack, but soon relaxed as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Sparked by passion, the two kiss each other hungrily. Lips parting and tongues entwining, deepening the kiss. Panting and gasping, wanting to be a close as possible. Then forgetting her sharp fangs, Marisa bit Reimu's lip, making her shout out in pain and breaking the kiss.

"Ow, you bit my lip!"

Reimu let go of Marisa's hands to sit up. Using one hand, she ran a finger over her lip to gauge how much it's bleeding. Noticing this, Marisa also sat up.

"I am so sorry Reimu. I-I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. Would have happened sooner or later anyway. Erm..."

Reimu looked down to her hand and back to Marisa, extending her finger out to her.

"Do-do you want to...?"

Marisa glanced at Reimu before looking at her outstretched hand. Licking her lips, Marisa leaned forward, first licking Reimu's finger, then taking it into her mouth. Then, removing Reimu's finger from her mouth, Marisa leaned forward slowly and gently grasped Reimu's bottom lip with her teeth. Running her tongue slowly across Reimu's lip to stop it bleeding, making Reimu twitch slightly. Making her gasp, a perfect opportunity for Marisa to slip her tongue inside and to kiss her lightly. Her hands placed on the back of Reimu's neck to deepen the kiss. Landing back onto the futon as Reimu starts to unlace her dress.

* * *

Morning arises, chirping of birds could be heard anywhere in Gensokyou. Everything was still, calm as it was still early. But as morning arises, so do two people. Snuggled together in one futon were the miko and magician, with the latter embracing the miko from behind. With the morning light creeping into the shrine, Reimu winced from the direct light shining onto her face and slowly opened her eyes to get used to the light. Yawning, she noticed she was clutching hands that was not her own, and that she was being embraced from behind. Turning her head to see who it was, she realised that it was Marisa. Sleeping peacefully by her side.

 _'So it wasn't a dream.'_

Reimu smiled to herself as Marisa shifted, groaning because of the light that is now cast over her. Shutting her eyes tighter to get back to sleep, but proved fruitful as she was now fully wake. Opening one eyes slowly, she saw Reimu stare at her, wondering why Reimu was with her. Then realising that she was still at the shrine.

"Oh...erm. Hi Reimu."

Reimu grinned and leaned towards Marisa to kiss her.

"Morning to you too. I think whatever cure you wanted, you got."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, one thing you're not burning up in the sun and two, your fangs disappeared."

Marisa grinned, relived that she didn't have to live the rest of her life as a vampire. But there is one thing that is bugging her. Which Reimu picked up on.

"What is it Marisa?"

"I...erm. I'm just thinking...what exactly happened, between us last night. I-I mean I've always liked you and-and...how we came to be now."

Reimu smiled sighed. Placing a hand on Marisa's cheek and leaning her head forwards so their foreheads were touching.

"You know, I don't really care for the reason. Just that it happened, and I don't regret it."

A silence before Reimu continued.

"Do you want to hear a secret?"

Marisa nodded. A shy smile making its way onto Reimu's lips.

"I've always liked you too."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(Omake)-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A dormant house in the middle of the forest, a magicians house. The one Marisa fled from the night before to cure herself of the disastrous spell she inflicted herself on. On a desk lay a book, completely abandoned. Left on the page where Marisa found how to reverse the spell.

 _How to rid yourself as a vampire_

 _This method is only applicable if the person has either been bitten by a vampire or has cast a spell on them to turn themselves into one. This does not apply to those who were born one as they will instantly burn up into ashes. This is because the spell only reverts, never changes someone._

 _In order to make the spell work, you need to follow these steps:_

 _If the person has been a vampire for a while (3yrs+), drain the person of their blood into a bowl. Make sure the person is tied down securely as the loss of blood will make them bloodthirsty. Add a few drops of holy water into the blood before forcing the person to drink it. Use any force possible._

 _If they have been recently turned(Bitten/spell-3wks), they need to drink the blood of a maiden. Preferably one they know. By doing this, the blood will be pure, therefore reverting the person back to human._

 _Both methods needs to be done under the full moon, the more clear the sky is, the better the chances are of this succeeding._

 _Be warned there will be side effects of both methods_

 _By forcing the person to drink their own blood will cause nausea, hallucinations and/or fatigue. This will eventually disappear within a few days. If side effects continue, place them under a spell that depresses these symptoms._

 _Drinking the blood of the maiden will cause interesting side effects to both the one drinking and the 'victim'. As they have been recently turned, the hunger and lust will be tilted to the extreme. Once feeding, the person will feel the need to drink the 'victim' bloodless as well as coupling with them. During the feeding, the 'victim' will feel a tingling sensation. If they survive, the 'victim' will quickly become dominant. (Bare in mind that both will have the feeling of wanting)(Please also bare in mind if both have feelings for each other, the feelings are doubled once under the influence)_

* * *

 **AN:** Even though I wrote this, the biting scene still feels a little perverted, mainly why this is M-rated. The omake was something I wrote on a whim a few months ago to explain the cure Marisa found, although I want to point out that Marisa read up to drinking a maiden's blood before rushing out, so she didn't know about the side effect, and yeah sorry again if there is any mistakes. So, reviews please?  
And happy haunting!


End file.
